Clary's Journey Through Time
by ClaryMorgenstern16
Summary: Clary falls into the well after Kagome, her elder half-sister and finds herself in the federal era. She meets the Inuyasha gang and travels with them. There, she also meets many youkai and hanyos, including some new ones. Full summary inside... Also my first fancfic Rated T for violance and stuff may change later if I feel like doing lemons or not... haha
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me :D It's also my first crossover obviously haha. Umm… Yeah… Most of my stories will be either Inuyasha or Mortal Instruments probably... This chapter contains the summary that I can't put in the summary box thing lol.**

 **Summary: Clary gets sucked into the Bone Eaters well after her step-sister Kagome. She arrives in the federal era with Kagome. Kagome teaches her the ways of this era before taking her to meet the gang, who instantly like her. She starts travelling with them. During her travels with them she meets various youkai including: the great daiyokai, Sesshomaru who is mildly curious about her, Kouga the ookami who gives up on Kagome and becomes interested in Clary, Naraku the spider hanyou who wants to make her his slave.**

 **There are some new demons as well: Jace, the lion youkai, leader of the northwest falls for her, Isabelle, Jace's cousin who is a hanyou, wants to be her friend along with her hanyo brother Alec, who starts out hating her, but comes to like her, Simon a cat hanyou who is dating Izzy, Amatis a motherly miko, related distantly to Kaede becomes Clary's mother-like figure in the federal era, and lastly, she meets the deadly, ice cold, great spider youkai, who is Naraku's elder brother (I'm making them related lol) Sebastian, who instantly wants her as his mate.**

 **As time goes by nearly every demon mentioned above (except the hanyou's) want her as their mate, so they fight each other for her.**

 **Who will she choose? Who wins her love? (There is a lot of pairings: InuKag, SangoXMiroku, ShippouXRin, Clace, Clabastian, ClaryXNaraku, ClaryXSesshomaru, ClaryXKouga. I need help choosing who she ends up with. She can end up with a maximum of five mates, cuz I am weird. Yep. Tell me your choices. That's all you will get to choose. This isn't like a 'choose your own adventure' thing… just saying lol XD**


	2. The Well

**So yeah, hi. Hahah Here's an actual chapter… XD.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Mortal Instruments. They belong to their respectful owners.**

 **Chapter One- The well**

I opened the door to my house. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I announced, throwing my bag on the couch and heading to the kitchen where Kagome was packing a large yellow bag with food. "What are you doing, Kagome?" I ask. "Um… nothing." "Right. Where are you headed to?" "A friends. I'll be home in three weeks." I shrugged. "Okay." I went up to my room and changed into more comfortable clothes. I put on a white tank top with a light brown sweater like jacket, jeans with rips at the thighs and a brown belt, a brown scarf, brown boots that nearly went to the knee and brown bangles on my wrist. I put my curly red hair in a bun and headed downstairs. I saw Kagome go into the well shrine. Curious, I followed her and saw her jump into the well. What?

I peeked over the edge and saw no one. Where did she go? "Oh, there you are Clary. Can you clean the well house?" Sakura, my step-mother asked. I smiled at her. "Okay." She handed me a broom, dustpan, mop and bucket along with various cleaning liquids and several washrags. "Thanks, dear.' "Hey, mama, where did Kagome go? I saw her jump into the well but there's no one there. She was silent then explained about the Federal Era and of Kagome's journey and mission. "Oh. So she has to search for jewel fragments with her demon and human friends?" I asked. She nodded. "Oh. That's cool. I wish I could go." I laughed.

She smiled and told me that she needs to start dinner and that Souta and my father, valentine, is home. I said ok and started cleaning.

I was sweeping up leaves and dirt when I tripped over something and fell into the well. Shit. Suddenly, a blue light surrounded me. What the hell? The light faded and I looked up. I only saw a blue sky and vines. I grabbed onto the vines and hauled myself up over the lip of the well. Weird. "Where am I?" I said to myself. Wait, did I go through the well like Kagome? I thought.

I got all of the way out of the well and turned slowly, taking in my surroundings. I saw a dirt trail and decided to follow it. It led to a village. There were a few children playing close to the trail. I called to them. Two were boys and one was a girl. "Hello? Excuse me! Um, can you help me?" I asked them. They turned and the girl and boy, who were obviously siblings turned and ran. They were apparently really shy. Oops. There was a little boy with orange hair in a ponytail and blue long sleeved shirt with a beige colored vest and blue patterned pants. His feet were like a foxes paws and he had a tail.

"Hi. Can you tell me where I am?" I aksed him gently. He nodded and grinned at me. "This is Edo. In federal Japan. How did you get here?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "This might sound weird but I kind of fell through a well and ended up here…" I explained. He nodded. "My adoptive mama does that too." He said excitedly. "Oh? What's her name?" "Kagome." "That's my step-sisters name! Does she have long black hair, blue eyes and a large yellow backpack?" I asked hopefully. He nodded. "Where is she?" "Come on, I will show you! I'm Shippou, by the way. You can meet everyone else too!" "Um, are you a… demon?" "Yep! I'm a kitsune (fox demon)." I nodded and followed him to a large hut on the edge of the village. He welcomed me inside and took me to what looked like a living room where there were several people sitting around a fire, eating ramen. "Mama! Look, she came through the well too!" Shippou exclaimed. Kagome looked up, shocked. "Kags!" I cried.

She set her bowl down and hugged me. "You came through the well?" I nodded and explained how it happened. "Oh. OK. Well, these are my friends. Inuyasha, a hanyou (half demon)." She pointed to a boy wearing red clothes with long silver hair and dog ears. "Hey." He said. "Sango, a taijiya (demon slayer)." A girl with black hair in a ponytail and a purple kimono with a green apron and straw sandals smiled at me. "Hello!"

"Miroku, a houshi-sama (monk)." A man with black hair in a tiny ponytail and blue and purple monk's clothed waved. On his hand was a purple glove thing and prayer beads. "Nice to meet you." "You've met Shippou. This is Kaede, a miko (priestess)." An elderly women with long grey hair in a ponytail and a white eyepatch over her eye stood and greeted me. She was wearing a white haori and red hakamas and white split toe socks.

"Nice to meet all of you. I am Clary, Kagome's step-sister.' I bowed politely. "Mama told me what you do here. Can I help? I can fight! Trust me." I asked. "She can. Please Inuyasha? I don't want to leave her here alone." Kagome begged. "Feh. Alright. She can go with us." I ran and hugged him thankfully. "Thank you so much, Inuyasha-sama!" I said. "Yeah, yeah." He was blushing. I pulled away and poked his ears. "These are real?" "Of course they are real." He said. I stopped touching them. "So, you're a hanyou? What kind?" I asked. "I'm an Inu hanyou." He explained. "Ah. That's cool." "Really? Most people hate hanyou's." "Well, I say they are dumb." I pouted. "Yes!" He high fived me excitedly.

"so, when are we heading out?" "In the morning." "Oh. Where will I sleep?" I asked. "You may sleep with me." Kagome offered. I nodded, thankful. "Here ye go, child." Kaede offered me some soup. My stomach suddenly growled, making everyone laugh. I glared at them and wrapped my arms around mu tummy protectively. The apologized. "Well, Itadakimasu!" I said, digging in making complimentary noises. "That was so good! Gochisousama!"

When we finished we all got ready for bed and fell asleep. I dreamt of the future, not knowing that I would meet several special people along the way.

 **Okay, I figured out that there are only five people she can mate with and I said to choose five… so she will mate with: Sesshomaru, Kouga, Sebastian, Jace, and Naraku…**


End file.
